Mc Grabby
The is a Secondary in . Technical * Deals no damage (Ruby Variant still deals Poison Damage) * When it hits an enemy, it takes 250 Gold away from the target and gives it to you (unless the target does not have gold). * If the target has some gold, but not 250, it only steals the amount that they have. * There is no speed decrease. * The 250 Gold counts as resources towards weapon variants. * Gathers no from , except Gold. * It has the second longest range of any melee weapon, second only to the Polearm. Strategy Using * Use it on the leader, as he has the most gold and you can steal a lot from him. * This is the fastest secondary weapon, so use it with Short Sword or Polearm for better speed. * If you are in combat, you can use it to catch up to players using any weapon except the Daggers. * If you are playing with a friend, you can both get the Mc Grabby. Then you and your friend can hit each other with the Mc Grabby to get the Ruby Variant. This only works, of course, if you have enough gold. * Use against somebody who you know has either Power Mill, Windmill Hat, or some other thing that gives you gold. Then keep stealing all of their gold, as they gain it. * Don't pick this if you picked Stick as your primary weapon. You won't be able to deal any notable damage, other than with spikes and/or turrets. If you were to be trapped in a Pit Trap, it would take an extremely long time to break out (2 minutes and 40 seconds). Against * Unless you are trying to buy something expensive (like Assassin Gear), don't worry about being hit. The only damage a Mc Grabby can deal is if it Poisons you. * The Polearm is good if you do not want to be hit by the Mc Grabby as it has a higher range and knockback. * Use Pit Traps if the opponent is chasing you with a Mc Grabby. Gold Variant The golden variant of Mc Grabby is the same as the normal version, except the hand is gold. It offers no benefits. Diamond Variant Like the golden variant, the diamond is the same as normal, except for the blue hand. It has no benefits, except for bragging rights. Ruby Variant The ruby variant is the only variant to have an effect, doing 5 poison damage. Its appearance remains unchanged, except that the hand is red. It takes 20 seconds to kill somebody with this, assuming they don't heal. Unlike the other ruby weapons, the handle does not change to the obsidian color. Trivia * This is the second fastest weapon in the game, with 1.05x movement speed, second only to Daggers. * Although this weapon deals no base damage, it can still deal Poison damage when the player wears the Plague Mask and from its Ruby Variant. * It along with the Bat, and Musket are the only weapons, whose ruby variant hasn't been made by MonsterBot™. History * 1.6.9 - Added gold, diamond, and ruby sprites * 1.6.6 - Added Mc Grabby Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_e.png Gallery